


I'm gonna be just like you.

by wormsoup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Teasing, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, dadschlatt mention, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsoup/pseuds/wormsoup
Summary: Wilbur has been trying to get Tommy to sleep for awhile. Nothing seems to tire the boy like talking.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	I'm gonna be just like you.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH HI THIS IS MY FIRST FIC I'VE UPLOADED WOIWHWUDH IM SORRY IF THIS WAS BAD I JUST COULD NOT STOP THINKING ABT THIS, COMMENT OR SUMN IDK HAVE A NICE DAY

_ “I’m gonna be just like you, Wilbur.” _

_ Tommy spoke, his voice full of innocence, and a hint of exhaustion. Wilbur let out a chuckle and nodded at his brother in tired agreement. Wilbur had been trying to get the young boy to sleep for the past hour, nothing seemed to work.  _

_ Tommy's friend, Tubbo had originally been there to stay over, but the nerves of their first sleepover had taken over and Wilbur had to bring the boy home halfway through the night. Tubbos Dad didn’t seem to mind the unexpected arrival home, he met Wilbur at the door, Wilbur saw the faint outlines of ram horns from the light that illuminated in the house the man stood holding an old looking blanket with bees printed on it, apologising repeatedly for having to walk Tubbo home. _

_ “What do you mean ‘Just like me’? You told me you hated me last week.” He teased him, him and Tommy always fought. It was an average day to hear them bickering, although both would defend each other until the day they died, they were brothers it was nothing out of the ordinary. _

_ Tommy shook his head, his short blonde hair falling into his eyes slightly. “You know I don’t hate you Wilby- Wilbur.” He cut himself off, obviously too late as he watched Wilburs lips begin to turn upwards and his eyes begin to crinkle. Tommy rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out at his brother who was shaking his head and hitting the mattress while letting out a wheeze. _

_ “Wilby? Fucking Wilby Tommy?” Wilbur struggled out through his wheezes, the younger boy covered his face and groaned, muttering about how it was meant to be a nice meaningful bonding moment between the two and Wilbur had to go ruin it. After Wilbur had calmed himself down from the accidental nickname he ran a hand through his brown curls, they both fell into a comfortable silence.  _

_ The silence in the room seemed to make Tommy even more tired than any of the things Wilbur had tried. his eyes began closing slowly and before he could even register it, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Wilbur stood up as quietly as he could; he grabbed the soft blanket that was strewn across the wooden floor, he placed it across Tommy. He quietly snuck out of the room before stopping at the wooden door, he looked back at the sleeping boy and smiled fondly at his brother before he quietly whispered, almost as if he was afraid of Tommy hearing him show an ounce of affection towards him. _

_ “Goodnight, Tom.” _




_ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ _


End file.
